Never Stop
by Back-To-Paradise
Summary: Et si ce n'était pas Elsa qui avait aidé Emma à contrôler ses pouvoirs ? SwanQueen. SPOILERS 4x08 !
1. Chapter 1

**Hello les Oncer ! On revient aujourd'hui pour une petite fanfiction pour celles et ceux qui on été frustré(e)s du nouvel épisode de OUAT. On espère que ça va vous plaire !**

**Bonne lecture !**

« Emma non, ne fais surtout pas ça ! »

La blonde se retourna mais sa magie étant hors de contrôle, fit valser les objets présents dans la pièce. On pouvait même apercevoir quelques éclairs jaillir de ses mains.

« Regina qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu dois partir, maintenant ! » Cria-t-elle affolée.

« Calme-toi Emma, je veux juste t'aider, rien de plus. »

« Mes pouvoirs sont hors de contrôle. Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen. S'il te plaît, va t'en maintenant !»

« Non ! Tu as peur parce que tu as blessé Henry et parce que tu penses que tu es un monstre, mais c'est faux ! Le seul moyen pour que tout s'arrête est d'accepter enfin celle que tu es vraiment : Une personne unique et spéciale. Tu dois accepter tes pouvoirs, parce que c'est une partie de toi. » Regina tendit sa main vers Emma.

Emma la regarda longuement, cherchant à déceler le moindre mensonge mais elle se rendit bien vite compte que Regina était sincère. Les paroles de la brune tournaient en boucle dans son esprit. Elle n'avait pas pu empêcher ses larmes de couler. Enfin, les mots qu'elle souhaitait tant entendre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Il est temps d'arrêter d'avoir peur. »

« Mais je pourrais te tuer... »

« Je prend ce risque si toi aussi tu le prend. »

Emma tendit faiblement sa main vers celle de Regina, leurs doigts n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres puis leurs paumes se touchèrent enfin. A ce contact, une immense vague de magie et d'énergie s'échappa créant un halo de lumière avant de s'arrêter tout aussi rapidement.

« C'est fini...C'est vraiment fini ? » Demanda Emma après quelques minutes, tout en regardant autour d'elle.

« Oui Emma, c'est terminé. »

« Merci... Merci Regina. »

La brune lui fit un sourire rassurant. Leurs mains se tenant toujours, elle se racla la gorge en signe de gène mais ne bougea pas.

« On devrait partir d'ici, tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi et te cherche partout. »

« Non... Je ne veux voir personne pour le moment. J'ai besoin de prendre un peu de recul. »

« Prendre la fuite n'arrangera rien Emma, surtout maintenant que tu sais contrôler tes pouvoirs. »

« Je ne prend pas la fuite... »

« Mais bien sûr. Et puis où vas-tu aller ? Tu crois peut-être que ton immonde voiture est un endroit vraiment convenable pour passer tes nuits ? »

« Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais mon propre appartement. »

« On a toujours le choix. Si tu veux tu peux venir chez moi, le temps de rassembler ton courage pour affronter tes parents. »

« Pourquoi faire tout ça pour moi ? »

« On est amies maintenant non ? Je suppose que c'est ce que font les amis. »

« Oui, tu as sans doute raison. J'accepte ta proposition.»

« Bien. »

Regina resserra sa prise sur la main d'Emma puis d'un tour de poignet, un tourbillon violet les enveloppèrent pour les emmener directement jusqu'au manoir de la Mairesse.

« Rapide. » Souffla Emma.

La brune rigola de bon cœur, si bien qu'Emma se figea et la fixa un moment. C'était la première fois que la blonde l'entendait rire de cette façon. Elle se surprit même à aimer et se demanda comment elle avait pu passer à côté d'un si merveilleux son.

« Tu as encore tellement de choses à apprendre Emma. »

« Si tu étais encore mon professeur, j'aurai déjà fini mon apprentissage. »

« N'en soit pas si sûre. Et puis comme je te l'ai dit, je n'ai pas le temps pour ça. »

« Tu dois sauver la femme de l'homme que tu aimes, je sais. »

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Emma avait dit ça un peu plus hargneusement qu'elle l'aurait voulu. Pour son plus grand étonnement, Regina ne répondit pas et changea même de sujet.

« Je ne pense pas que tu connaisse vraiment la maison alors je pense qu'une petite visite s'impose. »

Regina monta alors les escaliers, invitant silencieusement la blonde à la suivre. Elle lui montra les pièces principales comme la salle de bains, les toilettes et le plus important, la chambre qu'elle allait occuper. Elle redescendirent quelques minutes plus tard et Regina l'emmena à la cuisine.

« Je te sers quelque chose ? »

« Un chocolat chaud ne serait pas de refus s'il te plaît. »

La brune prépara alors le dit chocolat chaud puis le tendit à Emma avant de se servir une tasse de café. Chacune était silencieuse, les mettant mal à l'aise.

« Comment tu as su où je me trouvais ? » Demanda finalement la blonde.

« Pendant que tes parents et moi nous te cherchions, Robin m'a appelée pour me montrer quelque chose d'important à la bibliothèque. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

« Une page du livre d'Henry. Une page qui devait venir à la place d'une autre. »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il avait sur cette page ? »

« Moi et Robin, à l'intérieur du Pub. Cela aurait pu se produire si je n'avais pas fuit comme une lâche. Après cela, je me suis rendu chez Rumple afin de lui demander si il savait quelque chose à propos de cette mystérieuse page, mais il n'était pas là alors j'ai fouillé sa boutique. »

« Et tu as réussi à trouver quelque chose ? »

« Non, malheureusement. »

« Dommage, mais cela ne me dit pas comment tu m'as trouvée... »

« J'y viens. Sur le comptoir il y avait une carte où il y avait une indication. Comme je suis curieuse je m'y suis rendue, mais ce n'est pas Rumple que j'ai trouvé, mais toi. »

« Curieuse ? Moi je dirais plutôt vicieuse ! »

« Étrange manière de remercier les gens Miss Swan. »

Emma éclata de rire.

« Alors on en revient au "Miss Swan"? Je pensais qu'on avait dépassé ce stade depuis longtemps.»

« Tu penses très mal alors ! »

« Sérieusement Regina, je plaisantais. Jamais je ne pourrais assez te remercier pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi. »

« Je préfère ça ! Au lieux de raconter des bêtises, tu ferais mieux de m'aider à préparer le repas, en espérant que tu ne crame pas ma cuisine. »

« Hey, je me suis améliorée depuis ! » Dit-elle alors que Regina levait les yeux au ciel.

Emma était partie mettre la table pendant que Regina était toujours dans la cuisine.

« Tu as besoin d'aide ? » Demanda gentiment Emma qui venait de revenir.

« Non, c'est prêt. »

Une fois servies, les deux femmes mangèrent calmement, se jetant parfois quelques regards quand Emma prit la parole.

« Et si ta fin heureuse ne se trouvait pas dans le livre d'Henry ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« La page que Robin a trouvé aurait normalement être le début de votre histoire, mais ça ne sait pas produit. Alors peut-être que Robin n'est pas celui qui t'es destiné, peut-être que ton âme sœur t'attend mais que tu ne le sais pas, peut-être que ta fin heureuse n'est pas encore écrite. »

« Alors Tinkerbell se serait trompée ? »

« Sûrement, sinon comment ce fait-il que tu ne sois pas avec Robin ? »

« J'étais avec lui avant qu'une certaine blonde vienne ramener sa femme du passé et me fasse perdre tout espoir ! »

« Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolée ! Mais regarde les choses en face, si je l'ai ramenée, même inconsciemment, alors tu as encore une preuve que Robin n'est pas ton véritable amour. »

Regina allait répliquer mais le portable de la blonde sonna. Emma soupira en faisant un signe d'excuse de la main à la brune puis se leva pour aller décrocher. Quelques minutes plus tard, la blonde était de retour.

« Désolée, c'était ma mère. »

« Ce n'est rien. »

La brune se leva pour débarrasser. Emma voyait bien que Regina était contrariée. Elle se leva donc à son tour pour la suivre jusque dans la cuisine puis s'accouda au comptoir où la brune lui tournait le dos.

« Je suis désolée, je ne devrais pas me mêler de ta vie. »

« Oui en effet, tu ne devrais pas. » Regina se retourna pour lui faire face, son regard dévia sur l'un des poignets d'Emma. « Je ne savais pas que tu avais un tatouage. »

« C'est une fleur Lion, je l'ai fais quand j'avais dix-sept ans. »

« Une fleur Lion. Sérieusement ? »

« Oui. Est-ce que tout va bien ? » Demanda-t-elle en voyant la brune faire les cents pas.

« Non ! Non tout ne va pas bien ! Emma, lorsque Tinkerbell m'as emmenée dans ce Pub, tout ce que j'ai vu de Robin c'était son tatouage. Un Lion... »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire ? »

« Peut-être que mon véritable amour m'attend toujours mais que ce n'est pas Robin. »

« Tu veux dire que... que je suis... »

« Que peut-être tu es mon véritable amour. »

**Alors ?** **Est-ce que la suite vous tente ou non ? N'hésitez pas à nous dire tout ça dans les commentaires ! Gros bisous !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey tout le monde ! Tout d'abord merci à tous pour vos review, vos mise en favoris, vos suivis et enfin votre soutient ! Ça nous fait tellement plaisir :D Voici donc le deuxième chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaise tout autant. Au fait, nous avons inclus Ruby qui nous manque vraiment dans la série :'( Bref, nous espérons que vous continuerez à nous suivre et à nous donner vos avis ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

_« Tu veux dire que... que je suis... »_

_« Que peut-être tu es mon véritable amour. » _

Après plusieurs minutes de silence, Emma fini par éclater de rire sous le regard plus que surpris de Regina qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction de la part de la blonde.

« Tu te moques de moi c'est ça ? »

« Non, je ne crois pas. Enfin réfléchit un peu Emma ! »

« C'est déjà tout réfléchit, tu es tellement obsédée par cette histoire de tatouage et d'âme sœurs que tu as complètement perdu la tête ! »

« Je ne te permet pas de m'insulter et encore moins de dire que je suis folle ! »

« Oh, pardon Majesté, vous allez m'enfermer dans un de vos donjons peut-être ? »

« Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Emma, tu risque de le regretter amèrement ! »

« Tu sais quoi, je n'aurais jamais du venir ici ! Je me doutais bien que ta soudaine gentillesse cachait quelque chose ! Alors que comptes-tu me faire ? Tu va me faire payer le retour de Marianne comme il se doit ? Me torturer jusqu'à ce que je meure ? »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne veux pas te tuer et encore moins de torturer ! Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi d'accepter que tu es peut-être mon véritable amour ? Ben tu te trompe, je suis même complètement flippée et réagir comme tu le fais ne m'aide pas beaucoup ! »

Emma ne répondit pas et se mit à faire les cents pas dans la cuisine, si bien que Regina commença à perdre patience.

« Emma dis quelque chose, n'importe quoi mais arrête de tourner en rond, tu me donnes la nausée ! »

« Comment savoir si ce que tu dis est vrai ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. »

« Génial, vraiment c'est génial ! »

La jeune blonde se laissa tomber sur l'un des tabourets avant de prendre son visage entre ses mains. Comment en était-elle arrivée là ? Soudain une idée lui vint à l'esprit et elle se maudit même de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

« Où est-ce que Robin a trouvé la page du livre d'Henry ? »

« Elle est apparut dans ses affaires, comme par magie. »

« Si cette page était destinée à en remplacer une, alors cela veut dire qu'il doit en exister d'autre. »

« Et en quoi ça va nous aider ? »

« C'est un signe. Si nous arrivons à trouver ces autres pages alors nous pourrons tirer cette histoire au clair et savoir une fois pour toute qui est ton véritable amour. »

« Je ne vous pensez pas aussi intelligente Miss Swan. »

« Roh tais-toi ! Mais je pense qu'il y a un léger problème. »

« Lequel ? »

« La Reine des Neiges. Elle sera toujours une menace tant qu'elle sera toujours à Storybrooke. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu propose alors ? »

« Il faut trouver un moyen de la battre. »

« Je pense qu'en combinant nos magies on pourrait y arriver. »

« Sûrement. Dans ce cas, si nous devons combattre ensemble, tu ne verrais donc pas d'inconvénient à redevenir mon professeur, n'est-ce pas ? »

Regina grogna de mécontentement et leva les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi Emma ? Tant de questions sans réponses... Et pourtant elle n'avait pas le choix, si elle voulait découvrir le fin mot de cette histoire, il fallait qu'elle accepte ce qu'Emma lui demandait.

« Très bien, mais je le fais dans l'unique but de découvrir la vérité. J'espère en tout cas que tu seras plus efficace que d'habitude. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Majesté. De mon côté j'espère que vos méthodes seront meilleures que la dernière fois ! » Répondit Emma sur un ton moqueur, juste histoire de l'embêter un peu, ce qui marcha à la perfection.

« Si cela ne te conviens pas, trouves-toi un autre professeur. »

« Tu es tellement prévisible. Je te taquine, calme-toi. »

« Au lieu de raconter des idioties, on ferait mieux d'aller se coucher, nous avons du travail alors autant être en forme. »

« A vos ordres, votre Altesse. »

« Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! »

Ce fut donc sur ces magnifiques paroles et non sans un léger rire qu'Emma parti se coucher. Une fois la porte de la chambre fermée, la blonde se jeta sur le lit et rejoignit Morphée avant même avoir eu le temps de se changer tellement elle était fatiguée.

.SQ

« Emma... »

« Oui ?... »

« Tu m'aimes ? »

« ...Oui... »

Satisfaite, la jeune femme se pencha vers sa proie afin de pouvoir goûter à ses lèvres roses qui lui donnaient tant envie. Emma regardait le visage de la brune se rapprocher du sien avec une lenteur qu'elle trouvait affreusement cruelle. Leurs lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres, se frôlèrent puis...

« Emma...Emma... DEBOUT MAINTENANT ! » Entendit-elle crier au loin.

Emma se réveilla en sursaut, tombant du lit avec grâce. La blonde mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Pourtant elle sentait encore le souffle chaud de Regina contre ses lèvres. Merde, pourquoi avait-elle rêvé de ça ?! Elle était avec Hook et surtout elle n'était pas amoureuse de Regina. Elle se releva péniblement avant de s'étirer puis se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la salle de bain afin de se débarbouiller et de pouvoir se réveiller pleinement, pour cela rien de mieux que de prendre une bonne douche. Une fois propre, elle s'habilla puis descendit rejoindre Regina dans la cuisine.

« Il était temps, j'ai cru pendant un instant que tu n'allais jamais sortir du lit, dois-je te rappeler que nous avons une grosse journée ? »

Emma leva les yeux au ciel. Elle n'était pas du matin et lui crier dessus n'arrangeait rien.

« Calme-toi, il n'y a pas le feu non plus et puis nous avons bien le temps de manger. »

« Justement non, nous n'avons pas le temps. »

« Si tu me fais quitter cette maison sans avoir eu un bon petit déjeuner je ne vais jamais tenir aujourd'hui, alors si tu veux que je sois un maximum efficace... »

Regina souffla d'agacement avant de poser une assiette des pancakes sous le nez de la blonde.

« Voilà, contente ? »

« Je ne vois pas mon chocolat chaud... »

« On a pas le temps, tu 'arrêteras chez Granny ! »

Après avoir rapidement manger ses pancakes, Emma marchait tranquillement jusqu'au Granny afin d'aller chercher son chocolat chaud. Une fois arrivée devant le petit restaurant, elle entra puis s'installa au comptoir pour attendre que Ruby prenne sa commande, celle-ci étant occupée avec d'autres clients. Elle se mit à penser au rêve qu'elle venait de faire et qui avait été brutalement interrompu. C'était sûrement cette histoire d'âme sœur qui l'avait perturbée au point d'en rêver. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas la serveuse arriver et elle sursauta quand Ruby lui secoua légèrement le bras.

« Relax, je ne vais pas te manger. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive pour que tu sois stressée comme ça ? » Demanda la jeune serveuse sur un ton moqueur.

« Oh, salut Ruby. Tout va bien, c'est juste que j'ai une tonne de travail aujourd'hui. »

« Depuis quand tu penses aussi sérieusement à ton travail toi ? »

« Depuis que j'ai une Reine des Neiges sur le dos et que Regina m'en fait voir de toutes les couleurs ! »

« Oh je vois... Ce n'est pas à ton travail que tu pensais, mais plutôt à la magnifique femme qui te sert de patronne. »

Emma lui lança un regard assassin avant de prendre le chocolat que Ruby lui avait préparé pendant leur petite conversation puis quitta le restaurant pour rejoindre la brune qui l'attendait au poste. Une fois entrée, elle découvrit la brune assise sur sa chaise de bureau.

« Ça va, Madame n'a pas trop attendu ? »

« Non, même si on à perdu beaucoup de temps à cause de toi. »

« Au lieu de râler, explique-moi ton plan »

« Je propose d'aller à la recherche de cette Reine des Neiges. »

« Je pense qu'on pourrait demander à Belle.»

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« Elle sait où elle se cache, avec un peu de chance elle voudra bien nous aider. »

« Et sinon ? »

« Sinon je suppose qu'on devra se débrouiller seules, seulement que compte-tu faire une fois l'avoir trouvée ? »

« Je vais la tuer ! »

« Elle est beaucoup trop puissante tu n'y arriveras jamais toute seule. »

« Tu as une autre solution peut-être ? »

« Oui, il nous suffit d'unir nos pouvoirs comme la dernière fois. Mais avant de la trouver je pense qu'on ferrait bien mieux de s'entraîner. »

« Tu as raison ! Prête pour tes leçons de magie ? »

« Tu es sérieuse ? »

« Oui, à moins que tu n'ai changé d'avis. »

« Non, bien sûr que non. »

« Très bien, dans ce cas, mettons-nous au travail ! »

**Et voilà c'est déjà la fin de ce chapitre. Alors est-ce que l'histoire vous intéresse toujours ? Comment les cours de magie vont-ils se passer ? N'hésitez pas à nous donner vos impressions dans les commentaires ! Sur ce, on vous dit à la prochaine ! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey ! Oui, nous n'avons pas publié depuis deux semaines... Nos plus plates excuses pour ce léger retard... Mais le plus important c'est que le chapitre 3 soit là et il est long :) Nous avons suivi le plan des épisodes mais nous les avons quand même arrangés à notre sauce, surtout la fin, qui nous espérons vous plaira... **

**Au fait, nous ne pensons pas à le mettre à chaque début de chapitre mais il est évident que rien ne nous appartient, sauf notre imagination. Bref, on vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! **

« Je t'en prie Regina calmes-toi ! »

« Que je me calme ? Emma, tu as faillit mettre le feu au poste ! »

« Je te signale qu'on aurait très bien pu aller dans la forêt ! »

Regina ne répondit pas puis souffla d'agacement quand le portable d'Emma se mit à sonner.

« Papa ? » Répondit Emma.

« Emma, il faut absolument que tu vienne voir ça ! »

« Voir quoi ? Et puis où est-ce que tu es ? »

« Je suis en haut du clocher, la Reine des Neiges est en train de lancer le sort ! »

« Merde ! J'arrive tout de suite ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda Regina une fois que la blonde ai raccroché.

« On a plus le temps pour les cours de magie, le sort est lancé. »

« C'est une blague ?! »

« Malheureusement non. Vient, il faut que j'aille retrouver mes parents ! »

.SQ

« Belle avait raison, ma tante est en train de le faire. » Dit Elsa, une paire de jumelles à la main qu'elle tendit ensuite à Mary Margaret. « Le sort de la vue brisée... »

« On ouvre les mines et le caveau, ce sera notre abri. » Rajouta David après quelques minutes.

« C'est de la magie. Les plafonds sont sans importance ! » Répliqua Regina.

« Combien de temps ? » Demanda Hook.

« Au coucher du soleil. Au coucher du soleil, tout le monde commencera...à s'entre-tuer. »

Tout le monde se jeta un regard, espérant trouver une solution quand Emma pris la parole.

« D'accord. La réponse est simple. Ne soyons pas en ville. »

Une fois tout le monde devant les limites de la ville, David essaya de casser la glace avec une pioche mais il fut projeté au sol et de nouveaux pics se formèrent. Mary Margaret et Emma se dépêchèrent d'aller l'aider à se relever.

« David, est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda précipitamment Mary Margaret.

« On dirait que ce mur se moque de ta force. » Lança Regina.

Elsa s'avança à son tour alors qu'une fissure apparaissait au sol. Quelque chose y était coincé et elle se baissa pour pouvoir le ramasser.

« Elsa ? Non, arrête ! Cette chose pourrait encore bouger ! » Tenta Emma.

« C'est le collier d'Anna. Je croyais qu'il était perdu, c'est un miracle ! »

« Tu la trouvé mais les sentiments ne valent pas le fait de risquer ta vie. »

« C'est un signe Emma... Le signe de notre future victoire. »

« Tout le monde a de l'espoir maintenant ? » Demanda Regina d'un ton ironique.

« Si l'on doit gagner, il faut arrêter de perdre du temps. Maman, papa, Leroy, allez dire aux autres ce qu'il se passe. Quand ce sera fait, tous les habitants doivent être séparé des personnes qu'ils aiment s'ils ne veulent pas se blesser les uns les autres. Killian, va voir sur les quais si l'on peut utiliser des bateaux pour évacuer les gens. »

« Je dois prévenir Robin, Son camp n'est pas loin d'ici. »

« Ok, vas-y ! Elsa et moi allons voir Gold, peut-être qu'il aura d'autres idées. Henry tu viens avec nous. »

« Non, il vient avec moi. Je suis sa meilleure chance » Coupa Regina.

« Ce n'est peut-être pas exact. Emma et moi, on est immunisées. »

« Quoi ? »

« Les rubans. Si la Reine des Neiges nous veut comme sœurs, alors la malédiction n'aura pas d'effets sur nous. »

« Donc je devrais certainement surveiller Henry » Continua Emma.

« Non. Tu fais partie de ce plan de fous ! Je veux Henry à mes côtés tant qu'il n'est pas en danger. »

« C'est bon maman, j'irais avec elle. » Intervint Henry

Emma soupira puis s'avança vers son fils et le prit dans ses bras.

« Fais attention à toi. »

« Nous devons y aller. Ça va arriver maintenant. »

.SQ

« Où est Henry ? » Demanda Emma à Regina en arrivant à la bibliothèque.

« Avec Robin, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu as pu parler à Gold. ? »

« Non, mais Belle est avec les fées au Granny, elles essaient de fabriquer une sorte d'antidote contre le sort. »

« Comment vont-elles faire ? »

« Si nous arrivons à trouver Anna, on pourrait utiliser un de ses cheveux pour le créer. »

Regina était sur le point de donner son avis mais fut coupée par l'arrivée de David, Mary Margaret, Leroy et Elsa.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » Interrogea-t-elle.

« Nous savons où se trouve Anna mais un mur nous bloque le passage. » Répondit Elsa.

« Nous pouvons nettoyer le tunnel. On doit travailler avec attention, mais c'est faisable. » Reprit Leroy.

« Allons-y ! »

Au même moment, le portable de David sonna et celui-ci s'excusa avant de s'éloigner pour décrocher.

« Combien de temps pour dégager la voie ? » Questionna Emma.

« Peut-être deux heures. On peut s'y mettre maintenant. »

« Génial ! »

« Mais nous n'avons pas deux heures ! Vous n'avez pas regardé l'horloge ? Le soleil va se coucher avant que vos mioches n'ai finit » Répliqua Regina avec colère.

« Nous sommes des nains ! »

« Je m'en moque ! »

David revint quelques minutes après avoir raccroché.

« C'était Belle, elle est au restaurant. Il s'avère qu'ils puissent faire le contre-sort même si on ne trouve pas Anna. Ils peuvent prendre la poussière du miroir du collier et essayer de l'utiliser. »

« C'est exactement la même chose ? » Demanda Mary Margaret.

« Presque. Ce sera un peu plus long. Le procédé est difficile et...cela va détruire le collier. »

« Donc le collier peut soit tous nous sauver ou sauver Anna. » Conclut Emma.

« Il peut faire les deux. On a le temps ! » S'exclama Elsa.

« Non ! Explorer ces tunnels pourrait prendre des jours ! » Siffla Regina.

« Donc qu'est-ce que vous décider ? Sauver la ville ou trouver la sœur ? » Questionna Leroy.

.SQ

« Ça ne devrait pas être une conversation. Si nous n'apportons pas le collier aux fées tout de suite, nous et tous ceux que nous aimons allons être frappés par ce sort vicieux. C'est la vie d'une femme contre la ville.» Déclara Regina en colère.

« Nous devons trouver l'option où on ne perd personne. » Rajouta Emma.

« Tu parles comme un héros. » Remarqua Mary Margaret, avec fierté.

« Oui, c'est ce que les Charming font toujours. Mais là ce n'est pas ton boulot. Vous êtes plus que des héros, vous êtes des leaders, donc vous devez faire le choix difficile puisque l'on va forcément perdre quelqu'un. »

« Je suis d'accord avec toi Regina »

« Oui, moi aussi » Admit Emma.

« On doit faire ce qui est le mieux pour tout le monde. On doit donner à la ville sa meilleure chance. »

« Je suis vraiment désolé, mais on va devoir laisser les fées détruire ce collier. » Continua David.

Tous ce regardèrent avant qu'Emma n'aille annoncer la nouvelle à Elsa qui s'était isolée un peu plus loin. Après quelques secondes, elle acquiesça puis tendit le petit pochon qui contenait le collier d'Anna à Emma. Après cela, ils partirent au Granny afin de le donner aux fées.

« Le collier, tu l'as ? » Demanda Belle.

« Il est juste là. » Répondit Emma en lui donnant le pochon.

Belle le tendit ensuite à la fée Bleue mais une fois ouvert, le collier avait été remplacé par des cailloux provenant de la mine.

« Quoi ? Non, où est t-il ? »

« Elle nous a piégés, elle va l'utiliser... Pour trouver sa maudite sœur ! Depuis le temps, je devrais savoir qu'il ne faut pas faire confiance aux blondes » Cria Regina folle de rage.

« On doit y retourner et le récupérer. » S'écria Mary Margaret

« Non...C'est trop tard. » Souffla Bellle.

« Trop tard ? Déjà ?! »

« Le temps que vous reveniez ici, oui. Sans Anna ici physiquement, c'est impossible de faire le contre-sort à temps. »

« Quelqu'un pour un discours d'espoir ? » Interrogea Regina d'un ton sarcastique.

« Je n'abandonne pas. Je sais qu'elle est dans les mines cherchant Anna. Je vais aller l'aider à la trouver. » Assura Emma.

« Bien, alors vas-y, parce que maintenant c'est notre seule chance. »

.SQ

Après avoir trouvé Anna et Kristoff, ils se précipitèrent de retourner voir les fées. Un fois arrivé, ils trouvèrent le Granny complètement ravagé et totalement vide.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? »

« A ton avis ? La Reine des Neiges. »

« Qu'est-ce ça veut dire ? » Demanda Anna.

« Ça veut dire que même avec toi ici, on ne peut protéger personne. » Expliqua Emma.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? »

« On se prépare pour le pire. »

.SQ

« Maman, papa, on n'a plus le temps. Vous disiez avoir un plan. » S'écria Emma en entrant dans le poste de police.

« Kristoff ? » S'exclama David.

« David ? »

« Tu as coupé tes cheveux ? »

« Et toi alors ! »

« Je vois que tu as amené ta charmante fiancée. Joan ? »

« Joan ? »

« C'est...Un nom de code. David, j'aime bien tes cheveux courts. Pas que je n'aimais pas tes cheveux longs mais je pense que c'était… C'est bon de te revoir.»

« C'est réciproque. Voici ma femme, Mary Margaret, notre fils, Neal, et notre fille Emma. »

« Attend. Quoi ? Comment est-ce qu'elle peut-être ta fille ? » Questionna Anna.

« C'est une longue histoire. Une fois que l'on aura survécu au sort, je serai heureuse de tout raconter. Le plan. Quel est le plan ? » Redemanda Emma.

« C'est ça le plan. » Fit Mary Margaret en prenant les clefs des cellules.

« Quoi ? »

« Toi, Anna et Elsa êtes les seules immunisées, donc le reste d'entre nous doit se protéger » Expliqua-t-elle.

« Tu devra prendre le bureau Kristoff, C'est solide, les clefs des menottes sont dans le tiroir du haut. » Ajouta David.

« Non, je ne peux pas vous enfermer là dedans. » Continua Emma.

« Si, il le faut. »

« On ne pourra blesser personne d'ici. »

« Prend les clefs Emma. »

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer. Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela va durer. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va m'arriver. Je veux dire, et si... et si vous mourriez de faim ici. » Commença la blonde, la voix trahit par ces larmes.

« Non, Emma, tu vas arranger ça, puis tu reviendra nous sauver. » Repris Mary Margaret en lui tendant les clefs.

« Tu crois ? »

« Nous croyons en toi. » Fit David.

« Maintenant, tu sais qu'Henry est en sécurité, et Regina et les autres peuvent s'occuper d'eux-même. »

Emma prit alors les clefs et verrouilla la cellule où se trouvait David.

« Et le bébé ? »

« Ne t'en fais pas, Neal ne sera pas avec nous. »

« Qui s'en occupera ? »

« Toi. » Répondit Mary Margaret en mettant Neal dans les bras de la blonde puis en fermant sa cellule. « Nous ne craignons pas ta magie Emma. » Continua-t-elle. « C'est ce qui te permettra de défier la Reine des Neiges et de gagner. »

« Et quand ce sera fait, tu reviendra nous ouvrir ces portes. »

« On te fait confiance Emma. Et Henry a raison : Tu es spéciale ! Et tu va utiliser cette particularité et nous sauver. »

« Tu as des merveilleux parents, Emma. » Fit remarquer Elsa.

« Je sais... Elsa, tu peux prendre mon frère ? J'ai quelque chose à faire... »

« Bien sûr, mais où est-ce que tu vas ? »

« Je ne serais pas longue, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Puis Emma sortit du poste en courant après avoir déposé le bébé dans les bras de la blonde.

.SQ

« Henry, je suis désolée. J'aurais dû rester concentrée sur l'Opération Mangouste...J'ai laisser mon cœur m'entraîner ailleurs... » Expliqua Regina

« L'Opération Mangouste n'est pas terminée. On trouvera l'auteur, tu sera heureuse. »

« D'abord, nous devons survivre. Maintenant écoutes-moi bien, Henry. Je vais fermer cet endroit. Tu sera enfermé mais le plus important c'est que les autres ne pourrons pas entrés. »

« Je comprends. »

« N'aie pas peur. »

« Je n'ai pas peur maman. Emma et Elsa vont régler ça. J'ai confiance. »

Regina le regarda puis le pris tendrement dans ses bras.

« J'aimerais être aussi courageuse que toi... » Soupira-t-elle.

« Maintenant vas-y ! Tout ira bien. »

« Je t'aime.»

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Regina ferma la porte puis la cella grâce à un sort.

« Où vas-tu ? »

« Mon caveau mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là Emma ? »

« Je... J'avais vraiment besoin de venir te parler. »

« On n'a pas le temps ! Tu ferais mieux de t'éloigner et vite ! »

« Je sais. Mais d'abord il faut que tu saches que je suis désolée de ne pas avoir réussit à trouver ton véritable amour... »

« Emma, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment pour parler de ça... Je dois...»

La brune fut coupée par quelque chose de doux et d'humide sur ses lèvres. Emma était en train de l'embrasser. Bordel, c'était tellement bon. Regina agrippa fortement la blonde afin de la coller contre elle. Jamais elle n'avait autant apprécié un baiser, même ceux qu'elle avait échangé avec Robin n'était rien comparé à la sensation de bien être qu'elle ressentait à cet instant. Malheureusement, tout à une fin et c'est avec le souffle coupé que Regina se décolla d'Emma.

« Wouah... »

« Je sais... » Souffla la blonde les yeux fermés.

« Emma, je dois aller m'enfermer... »

« Vas-y. Je vais trouver un moyen de tout arranger... »

Regina lui sourit puis partit rapidement de son côté. Emma resta quelques secondes à regarder le chemin que venait d'emprunter la brune avant de se dépêcher de retourner au poste. Il ne restait plus que quelques secondes avant que la ville ne soit touchée par le sort et que tous les habitants perdent la tête...

**Voilà... Est-ce que la suite vous intéresse toujours ? On espère sincèrement que vous avez aimé ce chapitre... Nous nous excusons d'avance d'avoir quelque peu recopié l'épisode neuf mais c'est fait exprès pour pouvoir bien imaginer la suite. N'hésitez pas à nous donner vos avis et à nous dire si vous voulez la suite ou non... Bisous à tous.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! Bonne Année à tous ! Que tous vos vœux se réalisent :D Voici le chapitre 4 qui est encore tiré de l'épisode 4x10 sauf la fin, on ne vous en dit pas plus et promis le prochain chapitre ne sera pas tiré de l'épisode 4x11 ! Comme d'habitude, rien ne nous appartient sauf notre imagination bien sûr ! Bonne lecture ! :)**

_Regina lui sourit puis partit rapidement de son côté. Emma resta quelques secondes à regarder le chemin que venait d'emprunter la brune avant de se dépêcher de retourner au poste. Il ne restait plus que quelques secondes avant que la ville ne soit touchée par le sort et que tous les habitants perdent la tête..._

« Je pense que j'ai une idée. » S'exclama Anna. « Tu sais comment la Reine des Neiges a eu cette idée pour le sort ? Ça vient d'une légende appelée le Miroir de Trolden.»

« Jamais entendu parler. » Répondit Emma.

« Son origine n'est pas importante. Ce qui compte c'est comment le sort a été brisé. »

« Comment ? » Questionna Elsa.

« Uh, pour briser le sort...Oh.. Ils ont dû tuer le Roi... Donc dans notre cas, il s'agit d'Ingrid...»

« Je ne pense pas que le meurtre soir la réponse. Tu es sûre qu'on ne peut pas essayer de la résonner ? » Reprit Elsa.

« C'est trop tard. » Intervint Emma. « On veut toutes faire autrement, mais s'il faut choisir entre la ville ou elle, je vais devoir faire le nécessaire. » Ajouta-t-elle.

« Mais... » Essaya Elsa.

« On n'a pas d'autres choix. Anna, comment tu t 'en sort avec les enfants ? »

« J'adore les enfants. »

Emma s'avança vers Anna et installa Neal dans ses bras.

« Elsa, on devrait y aller. »

« Attends, je suis la babysitter ? » Demanda Anna. « La Reine des Neiges est aussi ma tante. Si c'est ce qu'il doit arriver, je veux être avec vous. »

« Je suis désolée Anna, mais quelqu 'un doit rester ici avec les autres. »

« Emma a raison. Reste avec Kristoff. »

« Mais c'était mon plan. »

« Je sais. Tu es la personne la plus intelligente que je connaisse, et tu es ma sœur, donc tu dois rester en sécurité. Ingrid est un problème que moi et Emma devons régler. »

Anna acquiesça puis laissa Emma et Elsa quitter le poste.

.SQ

« Stop. » S'exclama Emma.

« Ça doit cesser Ingrid. »

« Notre magie fait partie de nous désormais. On la contrôle, et plutôt bien même. »

« Je suis fière de vous. » Répondit calmement Ingrid. « Tu as enfin embrassé qui tu es vraiment. » Dit-elle en regardant Emma.

Emma et Elsa se jetèrent un regard entendu avant de lancer un sort. Malheureusement rien ne se passa.

« Emma... »

« Encore ! » Cria la blonde.

Elles essayèrent encore une fois mais pas le moindre signe de magie, seuls les rubans attachés à leur poignet brillaient avec force.

« L'amour que contient nos rubans est sans pareil. Il protège la force de vie que nous partageons toutes aujourd'hui. » Reprit Ingrid.

« Il nous est impossible de la blesser » Souffla Elsa.

« On doit les enlever. »

« Pas besoin. Bientôt, vous ne voudrez plus me blesser. Bientôt, vous m'aimerez. Pour de vrai. » Affirma Ingrid en souriant avant de disparaître dans un nuage de glace.

.SQ

« J'abandonne, c'est inutile. » Souffla Emma qui tentait une énième fois de couper son bracelet. « La magie qui protège ce ruban est trop puissante. »

« J'imagine que la Reine des Neiges était sincère sur son amour. »

« Désolée, j'étais bien trop occupée à vouloir l'arrêter pour retenir ça. »

« Elle a dit que l'amour contenu dans nos rubans était sans pareil. »

« Peut-être sans pareil, mais pas sans une opposition de force égale. »

« Comment ça ? » Demanda Elsa.

« Si son amour décuplé a mis ces rubans à nos poignets, alors peut-être que ce qu'il nous faut est la haine décuplée de quelqu'un pour l'enlever. » Expliqua Emma.

« Emma, tu es un peu susceptible, mais sûrement pas détestable. »

« Dis-ça à Regina... » Après quelques secondes de silence, Emma s'exclama : « Je suis susceptible ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Si tu laisse Regina sortir pendant qu'elle est sous l'influence du sort, elle va te tuer ! »

« Elle va essayer. Mais pour l'instant c'est... »

« Une théorie » Coupa Elsa.

« Notre meilleure chance. » Reprit la blonde. « Si Storybrooke veut survivre, Regina doit me détester comme jamais auparavant. »

.SQ

« Waouh, c'est un peu tard pour Halloween. » Dit Emma en entrant dans le caveau de Regina qu'elle venait d'ouvrir un peu plus tôt grâce à la magie.

« Toi... » Dit la brune de manière diabolique.

« Comment fais-tu pour marcher avec ce truc ? » Questionna la blonde en la détaillant de la tête au pied.

« Avec l'équilibre et la tenue d'une Reine. Le moment est parfait, Miss Swan. Je viens juste de lire un sort pour te transformer en topiaire ! » S'exclama-t-elle. « Que fait-elle ici ? » Demanda Regina en regardant Elsa.

« Je voulais voir ta tête quand tu apprendrais la vérité. »

« Quelle vérité ? »

« Je t'ai menti, Regina, à propos de Marian. Je savais qui elle était et je l'ai ramenée exprès. » Commença Emma.

« Dis-moi quelque chose que j'ignore ! » Grogna la brune.

« Ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est pourquoi je l'ai fais. Je ne voulais pas seulement te briser le cœur, je voulais que tu nous vois Hook et moi ensemble, que tu vois le bonheur que tu ne pourra jamais avoir, et tout ruiner de nouveau, comme ma mère l'avait fait ! »

« J'ai attendu longtemps pour ça ! » Explosa Regina.

La brune fit apparaître une boule de feu qu'elle jeta sur Emma. Les deux blondes se baissèrent et elles tendirent leurs poignets afin que le feu détruisent leurs rubans. Emma se redressa et fit valser Regina contre le mur grâce à sa magie.

« Allons-y ! » Se précipita Emma.

« Swan ! » Cria la brune en se relevant alors qu'Emma et Elsa étaient déjà parties.

.SQ

« Vous n'avez pas idée du temps que j'ai attendu ce moment... » Commença Ingrid en regardant Emma et Elsa quand son regard s'attarda sur les poignets des deux jeunes femmes. « Vos Rubans... Qu'avez-vous fait ? » Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« J'aime pas trop les accessoires. » Fit Emma d'un ton moqueur.

« Ces rubans nous liaient. »

« Fais-toi à cette idée. Nous ne sommes pas tes sœurs et nous ne t'aimerons jamais. »

« Oh, Emma...Je sais que tu le pensais. Et...ça me rend triste. Mais je sais que ça ne va pas durer, car bientôt tu verra que tu as tord. » Ingrid pris alors quelque chose dans ses mains.

« C'est quoi ça ? » Questionna Emma.

« Ce sont des souvenirs que je vous ai pris à toutes les deux. Et maintenant je vais vous les redonner. »

« Pourquoi ? Pour qu'on se rappelle à quel point tu nous as maltraitées ? »

« C'est curieux, avec le temps, on idéalise le bien et on oublie le mauvais. C'est exactement ce qu'il y a dans ces cristaux. Ce sont les bons souvenirs et rien d'autre. De merveilleux moments que vous avez partagé avec moi, que je chérissais et vous aussi. »

« Désolée de te l'annoncer, mais la magie ne peut pas forcer quelqu'un à t'aimer. »

« Tu as raison Emma, la magie ne peut pas créer l'amour. Mais si quelqu'un t'aimait avant, alors la magie peut les faire s'aimer de nouveau. Et je sais que tu as oublié Emma, mais tu m'as aimée. Vous m'aimiez toute les deux. C'est pour ça que... En ce moment, vous ne faites rien. Nous savons toutes que la seule façon de m'arrêter est de me tuer mais vous hésitez...toutes les deux. Venez et devenez mes sœurs.»

« Je ne peux pas Emma, je ne peux pas la blesser. »

« Et bien moi je peux ! » Répondit Emma. Elle allait lancer un sort quand une voix l'en empêcha.

« Attendez ! Stop ! » Cria Anna.

« Anna ! Elle est trop dangereuse. »

« Tu devrais écouter ma sœur et partir ! » S'écria Ingrid.

« Ta sœur ? C'est la mienne. » S'emporta Anna. « Et pour ce que t'apprêtais à faire, ne le fais pas ! Elsa, j'ai trouvé ça sur la plage. Ça vient de notre mère. Elle a dû le jeter dans l'océan avant que leur bateau ne coule. C'est venu à travers le portail avec nous. »

Anna commença alors la lecture de la lettre sous les yeux ébahis d'Ingrid qui n'en croyait pas un mot. Une fois qu'elle eu finit de lire, Anna se fit étranglée par la magie d'Ingrid alors qu'Emma et Elsa valsaient plus loin en essayant de lui venir en aide.

« Je comprend, tante Ingrid. » Articula-t-elle. « Je comprend pourquoi tu as lancé ce sort. Mais tu peux t'en sortir. »

« Tu me comprend ? Comment peux-tu ? Tu n'es pas comme moi ! Tu ne comprend rien ! »

« Tu as raison. Je ne suis pas comme toi. Ma mère n'était pas comme toi. Mais si elle pouvait t'aimer pour qui tu es, alors moi aussi. Tu fais partie de notre famille, quoi qu'il arrive. Et les membres d'une famille ne s'abandonne jamais. »

« Tu mens ! » Cria-t-elle en relâchant l'emprise qu'elle avait sur Anna. Elle ramassa ensuite la lettre qui était tombée au sol puis tomba à genoux. « Oh, Gerda... » Souffla-t-elle en serrant la lettre contre sa poitrine. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? » Chuchota-t-elle. « Il faut que j'arrête ça ! »

« Tu ne peux pas. La seule façon est que tu... »

« Je sais. Il faut que je me détruise. »

« Non, Ingrid attend ! »

« C'est la seule façon. Je suis un monstre, pas à cause de mes pouvoirs, mais à cause de ce que je les ai laissés me faire. Je dois arrêter ça. »

« Non, Ingrid, tu vas mourir. »

« Tout va bien. Elsa, Anna, vous vous êtes retrouvées. Et Emma, tu as trouvé ta famille, même si ce n'était pas moi. Vous... Vous méritez d'avoir vos souvenirs... Vous êtes toutes les trois spéciales. N 'oubliez jamais ça... »

« Il doit y avoir un autre moyen... » Supplia Emma en s'avançant vers elle. « Tu mérites ta fin heureuse toi aussi... »

« Il y a longtemps, quelqu'un m'a dit que tu m'y mènerais, Emma. Et nous y voilà. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était l'amour de mes sœurs, et... Maintenant je l'ai. Maintenant... Je peux les rejoindre. » Murmura-t-elle avant de disparaître dans un tourbillon de verre.

« Elle s'est sacrifiée pour nous tous... » Fit Elsa en prenant Anna dans ses bras puis en ramassant la lettre au sol. « On doit suivre la dernière volonté de notre mère. On doit redonner les souvenirs d'Ingrid et d'Helga au peuple d'Arendelle. »

« On le fera. » Assura Anna.

.SQ

Tous les habitants étaient dans les rues de Storybrooke, s'entre-tuant quand la neige se mit à tomber, brisant le sort que la Reine des Neiges avait lancé. Tous se figèrent, stupéfaits de ce qu'ils venaient de faire.

« Désolé d'avoir essayé de te tuer. »

« Avec une arbalète. » Répondit Leroy. « Tu as essayé de me tuer avec une arbalète ! »

« Emma ! » Cria David en arrivant accompagné de Mary Margaret, Neal ainsi que Regina.

« Papa ! » La blonde se précipita dans les bras de son père puis dans les bras de sa mère.

« Henry ! » Fit Regina en voyant le jeune homme arriver vers elle. Après quelques minutes, Henry se tourna vers Emma.

« Maman ! » Et une nouvelle série de câlins débuta sous le regard attendrit de Regina qui restait un peu à l'écart.

Après quelques minutes, tout le monde se calma enfin et ils décidèrent tous d'aller prendre une boisson chaude au Granny.

.SQ

Après plusieurs semaines, les habitants avaient repris un mode de vie normal, oubliant peu à peu les derniers événements. Regina et Emma ne s'étaient pas revues au plus grand dam de la brune qui pensait qu'elle avait fait la plus grosse erreur de sa vie. Celle-ci avait reprit ses fonctions de Maire à la demande de Mary Margaret et cela ne lui avait pas déplut mais si cela impliquait qu'elle allait croiser Emma.

La blonde avait elle aussi reprit le travail, d'ailleurs elle avait une tonne de dossiers en retard. Après être passée chercher son chocolat chaud du matin, elle arriva au poste puis elle s'installa sur sa chaise et regarda les différents dossiers à traiter. Un petit peu de rangement serait sûrement le bienvenue. Après plus d'une heure à trier ses papiers, Emma entendit le son de talons claquants sur le sol et n'eut aucun mal à deviner qui arrivait et la jeune blonde se plongea un peu plus dans sa paperasse.

« Miss Swan. » Fit alors une voie qu'Emma reconnaîtrait entre mille.

« Madame le Maire. »

« Où est le rapport que je vous est demandé ? »

Face au silence de la blonde, Regina soupira, faisant bien comprendre son agacement.

« Je me demande bien pourquoi je vous payes si c'est pour ne jamais faire le travail que je vous demande. »

« Ça va, je vais vous le donner votre fichu rapport ! » S'énerva la jeune blonde.« Je viendrai vous déposer le rapport à midi. »

La jeune blonde préféra couper court à cette pseudo dispute.

« Très bien. Enfin une bonne nouvelle ! »

Emma souffla bruyamment après que la brune soit sortie du poste. Elle était déçue, triste et désemparée. Elles en étaient malheureusement revenus au vouvoiement. Elle savait que Regina n'était pas une femme pour elle, pourtant elle continuait d'espérer. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle abandonne ses sentiments pour la brune et qu'elle arrête de fantasmer, mais ça c'était une autre histoire...

**Voilà ! On attend avec impatience vos avis et on vous retrouve au prochain chapitre ! Bisous à tous ! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey tout le monde ! Voici donc le dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction. Merci à tous pour vos review, vos follow et vos mises en favoris ! Bonne lecture et comme d'habitude on se retrouve **

**en bas ! :)**

_Emma souffla bruyamment après que la brune soit sortie du poste. Elle était déçue, triste et désemparée. Elles en étaient malheureusement revenues au vouvoiement. Elle savait que Regina n'était pas une femme pour elle, pourtant elle continuait d'espérer. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle abandonne ses sentiments pour la brune et qu'elle arrête de fantasmer, mais ça c'était une autre histoire..._

« Putain j'en ai marre de ce fichu rapport ! » Cria Emma, cherchant désespérément la dernière copie à mettre dans le dossier pour que celui-ci soit enfin fini.

Il était presque midi, elle devait se dépêcher si elle ne voulait pas subir les foudres de Regina. Après plus de dix minutes à chercher cette foutue feuille, elle arriva devant le bureau du Maire avec cinq minutes de retard. Elle allait passer un sale quart d'heure, ça elle en était sûre !

« Vous êtes en retard ! » Entendit la blonde, à peine rentrer.

« Ne vous plaignez pas, je vous l'amène votre rapport. »

« Et heureusement, je vous ferai remarquer que vous auriez déjà dû me le rendre ce matin ! »

Emma grogna de mécontentement puis posa sans délicatesse le dossier sur le bureau, se retenant de lui lancer à la figure, avant de sortir sans un regard pour Regina. La blonde se mit à marcher rapidement afin d'aller déjeuner. A peine entrée, elle tomba sur Killian et là elle se demanda ce qu'elle avait fait au monde pour mériter ça. Comment lui dire qu'elle en pinçait pour la Méchante Reine et que donc leur relation devait cesser ? Elle n'en savait rien, et cela faisait presque une semaine qu'elle faisait semblant et qu'elle mentait à ses parents.

« Swan, comment ça va ? » Demanda le pirate en s'avançant naturellement vers elle pour lui donner un baiser.

« Bien et toi ? » Répondit-elle en posant un mini baisé sur ses lèvres avant de s'asseoir au comptoir pour prendre sa commande.

Hook n'était pas dupe, il voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas ces temps-ci.

« Bien. » Soupira-t-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés. « Dis-moi ce qu'il y a Emma. » Murmura le pirate.

« Rien, pourquoi crois-tu que quelque chose ne va pas ? » Demanda faussement la blonde.

« Swan, tu peux mentir à tes parents, à ton fils mais sûrement pas à un pirate ! »

Emma soupira bruyamment. Était-ce sa chance de lui dire la vérité ? Certainement, mais elle n'allait pas lancer cette bombe au milieu de Granny surtout avec les oreilles de Ruby qui traînaient partout.

« Je t'expliquerai tout mais sois patient ! »

« Patient ? Pendant combien de temps encore je vais devoir attendre pour avoir des réponses à mes questions ? » Demanda-t-il un peu plus fort.

« Calmes-toi ! Je vais te répondre mais pas maintenant et surtout pas ici. »

Emma prit sa commande puis repartit au poste mais une fois sur place, c'est avec surprise qu 'elle trouva Regina assise sur sa chaise et qui semblait l'attendre.

« Un problème Madame le Maire ? » Demanda froidement la blonde.

« Oui, vous. » Répondit calmement la brune.

« Oh vraiment ? Si c'est encore pour le rapport, je vous jure que je vous l'ai rendu complet. »

« Je m'en fiche de ce dossier. C'est toi que je viens voir. Je crois qu'il est temps que l'on est une discussion sérieuse et parler de ce qu'il s'est passé avant que la Reine des Neiges ne lance son foutu sort. »

« Je te signale que c'est toi qui m'ignore depuis que le sort a été rompu ! »

« Moi ? Tu plaisantes j'espère ? » Grogna Regina. « J'ai passé tout ce temps à me demander si j'avais rêvé ce moment, si tu étais juste désespérée où alors si j'étais juste une putain d'expérience ! » Cria la brune vraiment en colère.

« Tu n'as jamais été une expérience et crois moi, tu n'as pas rêvé et je n'étais pas désespérée comme tu dis. J'ai fais ce qui me paraissais juste de faire. Je me suis dis que si je ne le faisais pas maintenant alors je n'allais jamais le faire et puis le sort été lancé, je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps, c'était spontané et visiblement ridicule alors je suis désolée si...»

Emma fut coupée dans son speech quand les lèvres de la brune vinrent se poser sur les siennes. C'était tellement doux que la blonde en soupira de bien-être. Elle intensifia un peu plus le baisé jusqu'à ce que l'air lui manque.

« Tu parles trop Emma... » Soupira Regina avant de reprendre possession des lèvres de sa blonde.

Les baiser s'enchaînèrent, ainsi que les soupirs de plaisir. Les mains de Regina se faisaient baladeuses, passant sous le T-shirt de la blonde mais celle-ci l'arrêta gentiment.

« Regina, si on continue, je ne vais plus pouvoir m'arrêter... » Chuchota-t-elle.

La brune aller répondre quand une voix forte se fit entendre, faisant sursauter les deux femmes.

« Alors c'est pour elle que tu me fuis ?! » Cria Hook.

Emma se détacha rapidement de la brune.

« Je.. Je ne sais pas quoi te répondre Killian. »

« Mais bien sûr ! » Hook se rapprocha d'Emma. « Cette sorcière t'a jeté un sort et tu es trop aveugle pour t'en rendre compte mais quand tu t'en apercevra, ne compte plus sur moi Swan ! » Grogna-t-il en partant et en claquant la porte.

« Je suis désolée Emma... » Fit la Reine en s'approchant de la blonde qui fixait le sol.

« C'est pas grave... Je suppose qu'un jour ou l'autre il s'en serait aperçu. De toute façon je n'aurais pas pu l'éviter pour le restant de mes jours... » Répondit-t-elle en se tournant vers la brune après quelques secondes de silence.

« Oh parce que tu l'évitais ? Le pauvre. » Dit-elle d'un ton ironique.

« Hey, c'est pas drôle ! » Fit Emma en rigolant. « Je pense surtout que sa virilité a prit un sacré coup... Mais bon, il s'en remettra. »

Regina éclata de rire avant de prendre la blonde dans ses bras.

« Désolée de dire ça, mais je suis ravie de l'entendre. »

« C'est ça, je suis sûre que tu n'es absolument pas désolée ! » Gloussa Emma en passant ses bras autour du cou de Regina avant de l'embrasser tendrement et de reprendre là où elles s'étaient arrêtées un peu plus tôt...

.SQ

Après plus d'une heure de passion, les deux jeunes femmes se rhabillèrent. Elles venaient de passer un moment magique.

« La prochaine fois on ira autre part que sur mon bureau ! » Constata Emma en essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses affaires.

« Ah oui, la prochaine fois on ira chez tes parents... »

Emma se tourna franchement vers la brune, l'air choquée.

« T'es pas sérieuse là ? » Questionna-t-elle.

« Non, mais ta tête vaut tout l'or du monde ! » S'exclama Regina en partant dans un immense fou rire.

La blonde lui donna une légère tape dans l'épaule avant de se mettre elle aussi à rire tellement s'était communicatif. Elles finirent de se préparer puis Regina quitta Emma pour son plus grand regret. Elles s'embrassèrent une dernière fois puis la Reine partit dans un nuage violet. La blonde soupira de bonheur avant d'essayer de se remettre au travail, se languissant du moment où elle retrouverait la brune.

.SQ

Après avoir quitté la blonde, Regina alla voir Robin. Il était temps qu'elle mette les choses au clair avec lui et elle savait d'avance que ça n'allait pas être facile. C'est donc avec une boule au ventre qu'elle marchait en direction du campement de ce dernier. Elle le trouva assis sur un tronc d'arbre et visiblement il était perdu dans ses pensées puisqu'il n'avait pas tout de suite fait attention à elle. Se n'est que quand elle se trouva devant lui qu'il se leva.

« Regina. » Et sans que la brune n'est vraiment eu le temps de réagir, il l'embrassa avec force et celle-ci se dégagea un peu trop rapidement.

« Je suis désolée Robin, si je suis venue jusqu'ici c'est pour mettre les choses au clair avec toi... »

« Mettre les choses au clair ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? » Demanda-t-il.

« J'ai enfin ouvert les yeux et j'ai appris des choses sur moi même que je n'aurais jamais soupçonné il y a de cela des années. Je me sens enfin complète et... et je pense que j'ai enfin trouvé ce qui manquait à ma vie depuis si longtemps... »

« Je ne comprend pas... De quoi tu parles ? »

« J'ai pense que j'ai trouvé l'amour. Le vrai et je sais que je suis enfin avec la bonne personne... Je suis désolée, je pensais que tu étais ma fin heureuse mais apparemment je me suis trompée sur toute la ligne... J'espère sincèrement que tu ne m'en veux pas et que tu pourra enfin être heureux toi aussi, avec ta femme et ton fils... » Elle avait dit ça vite et d'une seule traite.

Un silence pesant s'installa avant qu'il ne soit rompu par Robin.

« Je ne t'en veux pas... Je suis heureux que tu sois venu me dire tout ça, que tu es été sincère avec moi... Je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde, tu le mérites. Sache que si tu as un problème je serais toujours là pour toi... » Fit-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

« Merci Robin. » Murmura-t-elle.

.SQ

Il était dix-sept heures quand Emma décida de rentrer. Une fois la porte passé, la blonde ne s'attendait pas à voir ses parents assis, les bras croisés.

« Eh bien, quel accueil. » Fit-elle en déposant ses affaires dans un coin de la pièce. « Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Ce qu'il se passe ? Mais rien, on vient juste d'apprendre que notre fille se tapait Regina, mais tout va bien. » Répondit Mary Margaret d'un ton neutre.

« Oh je vois, Hook est venu tout vous raconter je suppose... » Soupira la blonde.

« Tu suppose bien. Mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas chez toi Emma ?! Tout allait bien entre toi et Killian alors pourquoi d'un coup tout foutre en l'air pour elle ? » Cria-t-elle.

« Ma vie privée ne vous regarde pas. Je suis majeure et vaccinée, si mes fréquentations ne vous plaisent pas et bien tant pis, mais je ne renoncerais pas à Regina pour faire plaisir à mes parents. »

Emma partit de l'appartement sans un mot de plus pour ses parents. Elle monta dans sa voiture jaune et roula quelque minutes avant de se garer devant le manoir Mills. Elle monta rapidement les quelques marches puis toqua à la porte qui s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard.

« Emma, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Questionna Regina d'une voix inquiète en faisant entrer la blonde.

« Mes parents sont au courant... »

« Quoi ? Mais comment... » Puis la réponse lui paru toute simple. « Hook ! Je vais le tuer! » Cria-t-elle, hors d'elle.

« Calmes-toi. Comme tu te doute, ils ne sont pas vraiment d'accord, alors je suis partit mais... »

« Tu peux rester ici ! »

« Je ne veux pas t'envahir... »

« Arrête de dire des bêtises ! Tu peux rester autant de temps que tu veux, tu es la bienvenue crois moi. » Fit la Reine en la prenant dans ses bras.

« Merci. » Murmura-t-elle en embrassant délicatement le cou de sa compagne. « Je t'aime » Souffla-t-elle.

Regina resta figée en entendant ses mots et elle en frissonna. Elle se jeta sur les lèvres d'Emma et les dévora avec envie. Elles savaient que les jours à venir n'allaient pas être faciles, mais elles seraient là l'une pour l'autre, envers et contre tous. Si un jour on avait dit à Regina Mills qu'elle trouverait le bonheur avec Emma Swan, elle aurait sûrement rit au nez de cette personne avant de lui arracher la langue. Finalement, il n'y avait pas besoin d'un stupide auteur pour qu'elle trouve sa fin heureuse. Elle l'avait depuis le début, sans même le savoir.

**Et voilà, c'est fini. N'hésitez pas à nous donner vos avis ! De gros bisous et encore merci d'avoir suivit cette fanfiction :D**


End file.
